Dimitri Lousteau (Sly Cooper)
"Salzige Worte von so süßen Lippen ... ich tauche, Baby, ich tauche für die Liebe." ''Dimitri | Sly 3: Honour among Thieves Dimitri Lousteau ist ein Charakter von Sly 2: Band of Thieves und Sly 3: Honour among Thieves, und der Endgegner von Das schwarze Schloss. Er war Mitglied der Klaww-Gang und hatte somit einen Anteil an den Clockwerk-Teilen. In Sly 3: Honour among Thieves half er der Gang mehrmals bevor er in Tote erzählen keine Geschichten zur Gang dazu kam. Vergangenheit Als Kind wuchs er bei seinen Großeltern auf. Dort erzählte ihm sein Großvater, Reme Lousteau, Geschichten von seinen Tauchgängen und wie die Taucherausrüstung zusammen mit dem Schatz gestohlen worden ist. Später wurde er ein vielversprechender Kunst-Student, das änderte sich als er seinen eigenen Stil entwickelte, die Kinetische Estethik. Er stoß auf viel Kritik. Aus Rache fing er an alte Kunstwerke zu fälschen, das war seine Art der Rache. Sly 2: Band of Thieves In Sly 2: Band of Thieves betreibt Dimitri einen Nachtklub in Paris. Dort benutzt er die Clockwerk-Schwanzfedern dazu um Geld zu fälschen. In Folge Dimitri verfolgt Sly ihn bis zum Weinkeller der zur Wasserpumpe führt. Später lässt die Gang den Schnabel des Pfauen-Schilds ein Loch in den Druckerpressenraum bohren. Bei der Druckerpresse steht Dimitri der meint Sly zu verstehen, doch Sly will die Schwanzfedern und beleidigt Dimitris Anzug. Dimitri wird wütend und will gegen Sly kämpfen. Zum Schluss schlägt Sly Dimitri in seine Druckerpresse während er etwas einstellen wollte. Danach kommt Carmelita und verhaftet ihn. Während den Credits sieht man, dass Dimitri Tanzlehrer auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff geworden ist (Das stimmt wahrscheinlich nicht, da er in Sly 3 noch immer im Gefängnis ist). Sly 3: Honour among Thieves In Sly 3: Honour among Thieves ist Dimitri in einer Zelle in Venedig. Sly hilft ihm bei der Flucht, wenn er dafür ein Treffen mit Murray engagiert. In Holland ist er Kommentator des ASSE-Wettkampfs, er verrät Sly wo die ASSE-Flugliste ist, wenn er ihm einen Gefallen tut. Sly nimmt an und Dimitri sagt es sei erst in ein paar Monaten. Ein paar Monate später meldet sich Dimitri wieder und will seinen Gefallen einfordern. Die Gang und er fahren mit einer Yacht zur Blutbadbucht. Dort lebt Schwarzfleck-Peter, der René LousteauReme Lousteau den Schatz und die Taucherausrüstung gestohlen hat. Die Gang soll den Schatz zurückstehlen. Als sie den Schatz ausgegraben hatten, nahm Dimitri die Tauchausrüstung an sich, doch LeFwee nahm Penelope als Geisel und den Schatz an sich. Später soll Dimitri nach den Kanonenaufsätzen suchen und ein wenig Hammerhai-Öl besorgen, damit sie Penelope retten können. Auf Kaine Island soll Dimitri den Stab besorgen indem er in die Höhle taucht in die er gefallen ist. Er besiegt Dr. Ms Anglerfisch-Qualle, doch Dr. M nimmt den Stab mit sich. Außerdem zeigt er ein romantisches Interesse für Penelope. Zwischen Sly 3: Honour among Thieves und Sly 4: Thieves in Time Während den Credits von Sly 3: Honour among Thieves sieht man, dass Dimitri ein erfolgreicher Sporttaucher geworden ist. Außerdem hat er Bentley mal eine Postkarte geschickt auf der stand: Hoffe dir geht es gut, so wie mir. Sly 4: Thieves in Time Dimitri taucht nicht persönlich in Sly 4: Thieves in Time auf. Er verwahrt das Buch des Meisterdiebs für Sly während dieser auf Zeitreise geht. Nachdem Sly sich am Ende geopfert hat trauert Dimitri mit der ganzen Gang und gibt das Buch des Meisterdiebs zurück. Zukunft Nach einiger Zeit kehrt DImitri jedoch wieder in seinen Alltag als Sporttaucher zurück. Galerie Junger Dimitri.png|Dimitri als Kind Dimitri aristocrat parpe9f.png|Dimitri bei reichen Leuten Dimitri and criminalsucek7.png|Dimitri bei Kriminellen Student of artm9iee.png|Dimitri beim Malen eines Porträt Teenager Dimitri.png|Dimitr mit Farbe und Pinsel Dimitri failsd0k0y.png|Dimitr stößt auf Kritik Dimitri forges old panpxxu.png|Dimitri beim Fälschen alter Kunstwerke Dimitri dancestgzzd.png|Dimitri tanztin seinem Nachtclub Dimitri the bossgxycr.png|Dimitri badet sich in seinem Reichtum Dimitri confrontationc6l6d.png|Sly konfrontiert Dimitri Dimitri battlei9ppu.png|Sly im Kampf mit Dimitri Dimitri defeatednlo88.png|Dimitri wurde besiegt Dimitri knocked outqmpva.png|Dimitri nach seiner Niederlage Dimitri arrested9sl1u.png|Carmelita und Neyla verhaften Dimitri Dimitri muggshot4rkra.png|Dimitri bei seinem Kriminell-Fotoshoting Behind barslhljp.png|Dimitri hinter Gittern Tanzlehrer Dimitri.png|Dimitri als Tanzlehrer auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff Dimitri Lousteau.png|Dimitri in seinem Taucheranzug Sporttaucher Dimitri.png|Dimitri als Taucher mit einigen leichten Mädchen Dimitril.jpg|Dimitri im Unterschlupf Dimitriiconqtrkr.png|Dimitri in Jagd durch die Zeit Dimitri with his canej7jjg.jpg|Dimitri mit seinem Stab Dimitri27s cane in slg5oea.png|Dimitris Stab 113hqo01.jpg|Dimitris Stab neben einigen anderen Wertsachen Bandicam 2013-02-28 0piz4b.png|Dimitri mit Taucherbrille Bandicam 2013-02-28 0c1bkg.png|Dimitri bei seiner TV-Show Bandicam 2013-03-12 2jvr0f.png|Dimitri mit einer Gitarre SilhouetteDimitri.jpg|Dimitri auf einem Ankündigungsfoto zu Jagd durch die Zeit Dimitri 28sly 229 - tbgxui.jpg|Dimitris Lebensanzeige in Sly 2 Dimitri27s thief metevwq1b.jpg|Dimitris Lebensanzeige in Sly 3 Dimitri27s hologramm3hkuz.png|Dimitri als Hologramm 180px-dimitri sly coo9vlaj.jpg|Dimitri in Sly 2 Tumblr mihaxhtt9h1rmzgkjpk.png|Dimitri in verschiedenen Sachen Tumblr mihaxhtt9h1rmzhpjlq.png|Konzeptzeichnung Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Sly 2: Band of Thieves Kategorie:Sly 3: Honour among Thieves Kategorie:Sly Cooper: Jagd durch die Zeit